


saudade - only he's nearly out

by writerinbrooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, tags to be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: prompt:"i know that i've passed by this coffee shop four times, i know that i'm lost, but dammit stop laughing!"Where Atsumu's first encounter with a heart-dropping Tokyo University student goes differently than to what he would've wanted it to be.saudade: a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something, or someone that one cares for and/or loves.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	saudade - only he's nearly out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [basti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/profile), thank you so much!

Something about Tokyo in the early (and ungodly) hours of the morning had an almost soothing feel to it. It was the calm before the storm; before the rush hour began, when it was going to be absolute hell trying to navigate a mostly unfamiliar city. Now, Atsumu had been to Tokyo a few times before. He often visited for volleyball tournaments, but he’d never actually had the chance to explore the city. 

The plastic Lawson's bag of onigiri bumped against his leg, stomach still growling despite the six-piece _takoyaki_ he’d just eaten. Tokyo was different from Kobe. His brother and to-be-fiance had moved to Tokyo soon after their high school graduation. Atsumu had been staying with them for the past few days, waiting for his new student orientation at the university to take summer courses.

Atsumu glanced down at his phone, the time clearly displaying 6:37 AM. It was much too early for him to be awake. What goddamn idiots were up _and_ functioning at this hour? Ah, right. The people who were working at the Starbucks across the street were definitely awake. The same Starbucks that Atsumu had definitely _not_ passed by at least five times.

 _This is the pot callin’ the kettle black, ain’t it?_ Atsumu sighed to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. He wanted to blame his lack of sleep for his poor sense of direction, but he knew that wasn’t the case. After all, Osamu and Suna were delighted to keep reminding Atsumu that he possessed the ability to get lost at their local supermarket back in Hyogo. He’d decided to forgo a map just to spite them, but that might’ve been a little stupid looking back.

He glanced up as he walked past the glass windows of the Starbucks, purposefully avoiding the amused stares of the staff members as he went. The one behind the counter waved. He’d already seen a few of the staff members — two pretty faced boys around Atsumu’s age and a blonde girl.

One of the faces stood out to him in particular. Atsumu couldn’t make out his features clearly, but he had bright honey-brown eyes. His hair was a light gray, tips appearing as if they’d been dipped into a pot of black paint; he was cute. Atsumu found that his eyes were drawn immediately when he glanced inside on his first pass by.

Atsumu was at least glad that he left the apartment early. His tour and move-in time for his summer courses started at 9:00, and at this rate it would take him another hour or so to get there.

The temptation to pop into a store to ask for directions was strong, but there weren’t too many open this early in the morning. Additionally, Atsumu’s pride was too great to walk into the Starbucks. Atsumu scarfed down his last two onigiri as he walked, stuffing his trash in the plastic bag before shoving it in his backpack. A mere ten or so minutes later, Atsumu found himself back in that same square, with that _same goddamn Starbucks_ across the street.

Atsumu was forced to admit that he was lost. Frustrated, Atsumu raked a hand through his hair, mussing up the carefully styled sweep from earlier in the morning. He practically threw himself on the nearest bench, shoving down the scream that threatened to claw its way out of his throat.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, head thrown back with his eyes closed as he tried to fight the throbbing headache threatening to rise. He hadn’t slept well the night before, and it was taking a toll on him. Osamu and Suna were both busy with their summer jobs, so they weren’t able to help Atsumu find his way to the university.

Atsumu knew Osamu was working to earn some pocket money for college, but mostly to buy a ring to propose to Suna. Despite the countless times Atsumu mocked or complained about how mushy and romantic his brother and Suna were together, he was a little jealous. 

They’d met Suna nearly ten years ago when they were all nine and started dating the last year of junior high, going strong since. Atsumu was happy for the both of them, but he hated how awkward he felt around the couple.

“Pardon?” Atsumu jolted up when he heard someone speak. He sat up, blinking at the person before him. It took him a few moments to realize it was the cute stranger Atsumu saw behind the counter.

 _Oh no._ Atsumu stared as his muddled brain struggling to keep up. _He’s not cute. He’s really hot, what the fuck._ Now that he was standing before Atsumu, the blonde could tell that he was quite a bit shorter than Atsumu, his hands clasped politely behind his back. He had an athletic build with broad shoulders and a build similar to Atsumu. His slender facial features were quirked into an expression of amusement.

“Uh, hi.” Atsumu blinked, hoping that he hadn’t been staring for too long.

“Ya seem lost.” The hot stranger quipped. Instead of immediately becoming defensive as he normally would, Atsumu paused. The stranger’s voice had a slight lilt to it, carrying an accent nearly identical to his own.

“What makes ya think that?” Atsumu asked, quirking the corner of his lips up into a slight grin. The hot stranger tilted his head. “Maybe ‘m just takin’ a nice walk?”

“Yer accent’s pretty thick, and you’ve passed by the Starbucks several times in the last,” he checked his watch. “Thirty minutes.”

“I’ve got a twin.” Atsumu replied, as if that was a proper excuse. The stranger paused, lowering his hand before tilting his head curiously. “But yeah, yer right. I’m lost.” The hot stranger nodded and held out his hand.

“Apologies fer the abrupt conversation.” The stranger said. “My name’s Kita Shinsuke. Where are ya headed? If yer not in a rush, come in for a mornin’ coffee. Ya look like ya need one, and it’ll be on the house.”

“What’d I do to deserve that?” Atsumu asked warily, before shaking Kita’s hand. It was a firm handshake. “My name’s Atsumu.” He stood up, dusting his hands on his pants. Kita took a step back, and that was when Atsumu realized the extent of their height difference; with the latter’s eyes level with his shoulder.

“Providin’ us entertainment early in the mornin’.” Kita replied, with a slight quirk to his lips. “Last name?” Atsumu flushed.

“Tokyo’s new ta me.” Atsumu grumbled. “Miya’s my last name. But like I said, I got a twin so it gets confusin’ when we’re together.”

“I see.” Kita hummed as they both walked back towards the Starbucks. “Where’re ya headed?”

“UTokyo.” Atsumu replied. 

“Ah, that’s also the university that my coworkers ‘n I go to.” Kita mused as he crossed the nearly empty streets. He took surprisingly long and quick strides, and Atsumu, who was lagging behind, hurried to keep up.

Atsumu hesitated briefly as Kita reached the door to the coffee shop, glancing over at Atsumu with an arched brow.

“Comin’ in?” Kita asked. “We’re all friendly, I promise.” Atsumu heaved out a sigh and nodded, his heart stuttering at the somewhat satisfied expression that flitted across Kita’s face. As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by Kita’s two other coworkers he’d seen grinning at him.

“Ah, Kita-san, he came. Good morning.” The other boy turned his attention to Atsumu with tired but analytical gunmetal blue eyes. _Akaashi Keiji_ was what his name tag read. Atsumu’s eyes flickered over to Kita, who’d resumed his place behind the counter. Sure enough, there was a name tag pinned to his apron _Kita Shinsuke_. Atsumu had been too distracted by Kita himself to even notice.

“Welcome to Starbucks!” The girl chirped as Atsumu approached the counter after having a glance at the menu. “I’m Yachi. I hope you’re not too frustrated with us just watching. It was kinda funny, but I did want to come help but then-”

“Yacchan,” Akaashi interrupted, bumping her gently with his hip. Yachi froze, cheeks flushing lightly.

“Sorry!” Yachi grinned sheepishly. “What would you like? It’s on the house.” Yachi gazed up at Atsumu almost expectantly, craning her neck to even be able to meet Atsumu’s gaze.

“Er, a tall dark mocha chip cream, with two espresso shots and caramel syrup.” Atsumu listed. He refused to let them give it to him for free, and handed over 650 yen.

“I’ll help ya get to yer destination. When do ya have to be there?” Kita asked, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the counter. Atsumu took a long sip of the cold drink, still a little enthralled by Kita’s beauty. He wasn’t sure if he could answer clearly without tripping over his own words.

“Orientation’s at ten.” Atsumu replied after he’d swallowed. Kita hummed, eyes flickering towards the clock on the door.

“We’ve got plenty o’ time.” Kita nodded. “Why don’t ya sit for a little bit?” Atsumu nodded, and headed to a table near the window, plopping down heavily in the seat with a sigh. A few minutes later, Yachi hurried over with a sandwich on a plate.

“Please take this,” Yachi insisted, placing the plate on the table. “I know you had some food when you passed by, but these are freshly made.”

“Yer very insistent on givin’ me something aren’tcha?” Atsumu asked with an easy going grin. Something about the petite blonde girl made Atsumu willing to give in pretty easily, and he wondered if they’d sent Yachi for that reason. “Thanks, smells real good.” Yachi beamed, and scurried back behind the counter as the bell chimed, signalling that a customer had arrived.

“Good morning, Sakusa-san!” Yachi chirped.

“Ah, Kiyoomi. Good morning.” Akaashi glanced up from where he was arranging the display of pastries. He moved behind the counter as Yachi took over. The man who’d just walked in seemed to be about Atsumu’s age, with dark black curls framing a rather pretty face covered by a surgical mask. 

“Keiji,” Sakusa tilted his head, voice muffled by his face mask. He reached the counter, dug in his backpack and handed over a to-go thermos. 

“The regular?” Akaashi asked, taking the thermos. At Sakusa’s nod, Akaashi turned away to complete his order. Kita was wiping down a table and chair, and gestured to Sakusa, who nodded to him gratefully and sat down.

 _Mysophobia,_ Atsumu thought, remembering he had a friend back in Kobe who was mysophobic. Kiyoko Shizimu was known simply for wearing a face mask all the time, insisting that her desk always be cleaned and disinfected, and for carrying around a small container of hand sanitizer. 

At first, Atsumu hadn’t paid much attention to her, though he was careful to respect her boundaries and requests in the classroom. Atsumu and Kiyoko only became friends after both of the twins defended her from a few girls who’d cornered her, leering at her for being mysophobic. Due to their reputation on and off court, the other girls backed down quickly, and their unlikely friendship began.

Atsumu quickly found that Kiyoko was a sweet character; a little shy, but commonly regarded with repulsion for her fastidious tendencies. More often than not, it pissed Atsumu off when others judged Kiyoko from her appearance, or from rumors they’d heard.

Perhaps that’s why she and Atsumu had gotten along: Atsumu had ridiculously high standards for both himself and his spikers. He demanded that his spikers were to perform only at their best, and if they failed to meet his standards, Atsumu had no qualms about confronting them. He certainly had no qualms against those who shit-talked on his friends.

Atsumu was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a slight nudge, and blinked, catching a glimpse of Kita moving past him.

“Yer starin’.” Kita whispered, and Atsumu tilted his head, confused until he met the gaze of Sakusa, eyes narrowed. Atsumu lifted his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry fer starin’. I got lost in my thoughts.” Atsumu shrugged, and turned to the sandwich, picking it up and taking a bite from it. The soft bread, coupled with the sweet teriyaki chicken and crisp lettuce melted in his mouth and he wolfed it down. Sakusa returned his gaze to his to-go mug; Akaashi had probably brought it over when Atsumu was lost in thought.

He glanced at his phone screen, reading the time: 7:40 AM. Atsumu blinked. He hadn’t realized so much time had passed. When he looked up, Kita was hanging his apron up, slipping on a hoodie that dwarfed his frame before heading in the direction of Atsumu. The blonde quickly finished his drink, standing to meet Kita.

“Ya ready? It’s prolly best to leave before we hit rush time.” Atsumu nodded, and Kita waved as they left Starbucks.

“Yer sure it’s fine to be showin’ me the way?” Atsumu asked.

“We got more workers comin’ in soon. It’s not too busy until about eight thirty, an’ it’s the least I can do fer ya.” Kita explained. It was only then that Atsumu realized how much thicker Kita’s accent was than his.

“Well, thanks anyways.” Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck. Kita hummed and led the way. The streets were a little more crowded now, teeming with people rushing down the sidewalks to get to their office buildings. Atsumu was impressed with how quickly and confidently Kita moved, weaving in and out of groups walking down the street.

“Did ya know how to get to the university?” Kita asked as Atsumu fell into step with him as they walked down a long strip of sidewalk.

“Yeah. Samu told me that I have to get to the train station, and ask at the information desk.” Atsumu replied. At Kita’s tilted head, he elaborated. “Samu. He’s my twin. Osamu, but I call him Samu.” Kita nodded in response. 

“Did ya read the signs to get to the station?” Kita asked, lifting a finger to point to a sign that clearly stated in bold letters, Ichigaya Station. Atsumu’s flushed cheeks and disgruntled expression spoke volumes.

“Well, it’sa thirteen minute walk from the Starbucks to the station, and one cross over to get to the university.” Kita explained. “Take the Chūō-Sōbu Line to Ochanomizu Station. It’s three stops, and from Ochanomizu Station you take the Marunouchi Line. From there-”

“Now I don’t mean ta be rude, but ‘m already forgettin’ the name of the first train.” Atsumu interjected. Kita gave him a look, not one that was disappointed, not one that was annoyed, but something more along the lines of amusement and exasperation. Atsumu grinned sheepishly in response. When they stepped into the Ichigaya Station, Kita quickly made his way over to the ticket machine.

“Alright, look here.” Kita gestured for Atsumu to come closer. Atsumu punched in the information with Kita’s instructions, and they each paid for their own ticket. Once they’d reached the second platform, Atsumu rocked back on his heels.

“Thanks fer yer help.” Atsumu said, voice soft.

“‘s the least I could do.” Kita blinked those pretty honey eyes at Atsumu, and his heart did that strange little flutter again. “One, fer givin’ us entertainment, and two ‘cause you started lookin’ real frustrated.” Atsumu’s lips curled down into a pout, before an embarrassed flush took over his cheeks. _When was the last time I got so flustered?_ Atsumu thought to himself.

Before he could respond, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he knew exactly who it was. Atsumu answered the call without checking the caller ID.

“Whaddya want, scrub?”

“Did ya make it to the university?”

“No.” Atsumu’s response was clipped, and he could practically see his brother’s amused expression as he heard a guffaw on the other end. His eyes flickered down to see Kita looking back at him with his brows furrowed. “I got lost — shut the fuck up, Samu — but I got some help and ‘m on my way.”

“Hah! I told Sunarin you’d get lost. How much pride did it take ta ask someone?”

“Too much, unfortunately.” Atsumu practically growled as Osamu cackled on the end of the line. How others saw Osamu as the nicer twin was beyond Atsumu’s comprehension; Osamu was an asshole, just like Atsumu. “The train’s coming, bye.” Atsumu said, killing the call before Osamu could say anything else. 

Atsumu shoved his phone in his pocket, a scowl still on his face. The train, in fact, wasn’t coming for another five minutes, but Osamu didn’t need to know that.

“Osamu.” Atsumu said, staring straight ahead. He knew Kita was likely judging him, if that arched eyebrow meant anything. “My twin, he’s an asshole.” Kita nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels. Atsumu fidgeted. He didn’t really know why he suddenly felt awkward around Kita. Usually he had no problem carrying a conversation, especially when he was doing the talking.

Kita didn’t seem like someone who was an initiator of conversations, someone who would rather take a seat in the back and watch things unfold before him. Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck as they fell silent, only the sound of chatter as the train station filling up kept them company. The train station was surprisingly busy at a minute to eight.

When the train arrived, Kita grabbed his wrist over Atsumu’s sweater, dragging him with surprising strength through the already crowded car. Atsumu found himself standing with his back against the opposite door, Kita nestled in the corner where the wall at the end of the seats met the train wall.

“Kita-san, what do you study?” Atsumu asked as the train started moving. Atsumu had to reach up to grab onto one of the handlebars to keep himself from pitching to the side. Kita, having pressed his back to the wall, had no trouble keeping his balance. 

“Sport and nutrition, with a minor in agricultural business.” Kita replied simply.

“Agricultural business?” Atsumu repeated. Kita nodded.

“My family owns ‘n runs a rice farm.” Kita explained, glancing up at Atsumu as he spoke. “It’s basically my fall-back plan if bein’ a sports trainer don’t work out.”

“Ya seem like someone who does things meticulously well-thought out, though.” Atsumu blurted. At Kita’s flat look, Atsumu lifted his hands in defense. “‘snot a bad thing. Just an observation. I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end for ya, Kita-san.” A small smile curled at Kita’s lips, and _ba-dum_. 

“Thank ya, Atsumu.” They fell into silence again, though this time it was less awkward. When the intercom announced Ochanomizu Station, Kita straightened from his position on the wall. He would’ve stayed upright if someone’s bag hadn’t bumped into him as the train stopped. 

Instead of falling back into the wall, Kita pitched forward. On reflex, Atsumu automatically reached out, arm catching Kita around the waist as he fell. One of Kita’s arms pressed lightly against Atsumu’s bicep as he regained his balance. Atsumu quickly pushed his way out of the train dragging a slightly dazed Kita behind him before it could leave.

“Are ya alright Kita-san?” Atsumu asked, releasing Kita awkwardly when they were safely on the platform.

“Yeah.” Kita straightened, hand falling from Atsumu’s bicep as he dusted himself off. Kita’s ear tips were slightly pink, though Atsumu wasn’t entirely sure why. “Thanks fer catchin’ me.”

“The least I can do.” Atsumu quipped with a shit-eating grin, and Kita rolled his eyes. Kita slipped his hands in his pocket, gesturing for Atsumu to follow. They changed platforms to take another line. The station wasn’t too busy, but the trains that passed through definitely were.

When Kita checked his phone, Atsumu caught a glimpse of the time, 8:15, and their next train was arriving in five minutes. Atsumu’s own phone buzzed once, a twinkling sound following it. A small smile tugged at his lips, his sour mood from his brother’s earlier call evaporating. He checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a message from Kiyoko.

 **Kiyo-chan:** Atsumu-kun, I hope you’re doing well getting used to Tokyo. The neighborhood isn’t quite the same without you three. Talk to me soon.

 **Atsumu:** Kiyo-chaaan ╭(ゝ ڡ ∂ ) 〜☆

 **Atsumu:** I miss ya too! Tokyo’s real big and kinda intimidatin’. I already got lost the first day, but it’s okay! Someone’s helping me get there. If ya visit I’ll make sure that everything is in tip-top shape for yer arrival, or I can always come visit you when I have time!

Kiyoko had stayed behind in Kobe, taking up an apprenticeship at her mother’s seamstress shop. Atsumu and Kiyoko still spoke on a daily basis, and quite often back in high school, they were thought to be a couple. The rumors began after hearing of Atsumu’s rejection of several of the prettiest and most popular girls of their school. 

That, in turn, had sparked more nasty looks shot towards Kiyoko. She always told Atsumu that she was fine, but he knew how much their words and glares got beneath her skin. It helped that it wasn’t only Atsumu defending her: Osamu and Suna would never hesitate to jump to her defense.

“Atsumu,” Kita nudged him. “The train.” Atsumu blinked out of his reverie, glancing briefly down at his phone to see that Kiyoko had responded already. He made a mental note to reply later and followed Kita onto the train that had stopped at their platform. “We get off at the Hongo-Sanchome Station. The university’s about a five ta ten minute walk from there.”

“Thanks, Kita-san. Really. I never would’ve gotten this far without yer help.” Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, fiddling with the straps of his backpack.

“No worries.” Kita rolled his shoulders back. “I actually have to go pick somethin’ up my laptop that had some technical difficulties, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone.” He slipped his phone into his pocket, fitting himself in the same spot on the train as he did in the last. It was cute. 

Atsumu immediately shook the thought off, a little embarrassed. Instead, he took his phone back out of his hoodie pocket to see what Kiyoko had replied with.

 **Kiyo-chan:** I feel like I should’ve seen this coming. Atsumu, we all know you have a horrific sense of direction. Why’d they send you off alone?

 **Kiyo-chan:** But I’m glad that you found someone to help you.

 **Atsumu:** They had to go to their summer jobs and my tour’s at 9. They’re really nice, too! They also go to UTokyo as well, so maybe I’ll see them on campus.

Kiyoko’s response came almost immediately.

 **Kiyo-chan:** What’s he like? Definitely cute if he attracts Atsumu’s attention enough to want to see ‘them’ more even though you’ve barely just met ‘them’.

Atsumu went red, sending back a keysmash and a disgruntled ‘fuck you’ to which Kiyoko responded with a smiley face. She knew him too well. 

**Atsumu:** Kiyo-chan

 **Atsumu:** Kiyo-chan. Why ya gotta do me like that :(

 **Atsumu:** But actually, wtf he’s so attractive it’s not fair.

 **Kiyo-chan:** Pics or it didn’t happen.

 **Kiyo-chan:** But focus on getting to the university first, alright?

 **Atsumu:** Will do!

 **Kiyo-chan:** I miss you Atsumu.

 **Atsumu:** Miss ya too, Kiyo-chan. Talk to you soon!

Atsumu looked up from where he’d been grinning stupidly at his phone, cheeks likely a little flushed. Kita was tapping away on his phone, only lifting his head when the intercom above chimed.

“Ready?” Kita asked, and Atsumu nodded. When the train stopped at the station, the two of them hopped out. Atsumu’s backpack strap almost got caught in the space between the seats and the wall, yanking him back. He stumbled, and Kita helped him detach from the train before it could take off.

“Yikes, I was not expecting that.” Atsumu breathed as the two of them exited the station.

“Maybe next time have yer backpack strapped to yer front.” Kita suggested, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun that had started to peek over the tall buildings and skyscrapers of Tokyo. In the distance, Atsumu could make out the shape of the university building and heaved a sigh of relief.

“I’ll do that next time, yeah.” Atsumu agreed, falling into an easy pace next to Kita. “How are ya plannin’ on bringing yer laptop back without the risk of droppin’ it?” Kita blinked, before he produced one of those bags that stuff themselves into a small pouch. Atsumu’s lips parted in an ‘oh’. As they reached the campus, Atsumu glanced up at the clock on the wall of the building; 8:32. 

“Er. Well, we’re here.” Atsumu fiddled with one of his backpack straps.

“Ya sure yer not gonna need help gettin’ back?” Kita asked. Even though his facial expression was rather flat, his honey gold eyes were glowing with amusement. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, a flush took over Atsumu’s cheeks. 

“Osamu’s comin’ to pick me up.” Atsumu explained. “I’m gonna be here most of the day, so he said he got time to come swing by at the end of his shift.” Kita nodded, pocketing the small bag into his hoodie pocket. “Thanks again.” Atsumu didn’t know what else to say. “Guess I’ll see ya ‘round? If I don’t get lost again tomorrow mornin’.”

“Yer always welcome to the store.” Kita replied simply, flashing Atsumu a small smile. _Ba-dum._ Atsumu didn’t trust himself to form any coherent sentences without choking on his words, so he simply nodded, offering a shaky smile in return. He’d barely just met the boy before him, and he was already falling fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that i've had the idea for a while now. basti actually beta read this back in mid-August but uh. I'm only getting around to publishing the first chapter now lmao. I still have a lot in store for this fic, but university kicked back off and I was recently appointed a moderator on a site so I've got a lot on my plate right now.
> 
> But, please let me know if this is something that you enjoy!
> 
> Apologies for any formatting gone wonky ^^'


End file.
